<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girl Re-Enters Babyhood by anewkindofme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074110">Girl Re-Enters Babyhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme'>anewkindofme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girl Meets World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Gen, Kinda Riley gives in because she's a baby at heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley wants to act like a baby? She'll be treated like a baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girl Re-Enters Babyhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Cory and Topanga, all they had heard lately from their daughter was whining.</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t wanna do my homework!”</p><p>“Why does Auggie get the choo choo train plate, I want it!”</p><p>“Why does Auggie get all my old toys?”</p><p>“I’m not tired! I don’t need a bedtime.”</p><p> </p><p>It all boiled down to one thing “Auggie’s not your only baby! I’m your little girl!” She used it to get her way.</p><p> </p><p>Their 14 year old was acting very much like a 14 month old and they had had enough. If she wanted to act like a little baby, she’d be treated like one.</p><p> </p><p>While she was at school one day, Cory took the day off and they transformed her room. Long gone was the big bed with sheets the teenager picked. Her laptop and books were packed away. There was a baby gate around the bay window, with locks on it so she couldn’t leave or have visitors. They got out her old 4 in 1 crib. With some adjustments, it was big enough for a teen. Her old baby toys were scattered everywhere. Topanga went out and purchased diapers, younger outfits and other baby things they need.</p><p> </p><p>Riley found it odd when Maya didn’t take the subway home with her. She said she was busy but with what? Lucas, Farkle and Zay refused as well. It was Riley’s first time waking home alone.</p><p> </p><p>When she enters the apartment, she’s surprised to find Cory and Topanga there. Her dad says he took off for a doctor’s appointment and Topanga typically went to the cafe at this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down, Riley.” She obliges. “You keep saying you’re our baby and you’re right.” Riley lit up, happy they understood.</p><p>“I get my choo choo plate back?”</p><p>“Yes, you get that and the matching baba.” Riley raises an eyebrow. She only wanted the plate. “And since you’re so jealous we gave Auggie your old action figures, we put your old rocking horse, stuffed animals and rattles in your room.”</p><p>Her mouth falls open. “But...”</p><p>“And since you don’t want to do homework like a big girl,” Cory continued. “You can spend the day with Mama at work. And no more of your friends.”</p><p>“My friends? But why?”</p><p>“They’re big boys and girls, you’re just a baby!”</p><p>“I...I’m not a baby,” Riley stammers.</p><p>“But you want to act like one.”</p><p>“Come on Riles,” Topanga takes the shocker girl’s hand. “Let’s go get you changed.”</p><p> </p><p>She leads Riley into her bedroom and Riley’s mouth drops open.</p><p> </p><p>“My bed!”</p><p>“Babies can’t sleep in big girl beds, they might fall out.”</p><p> </p><p>Riley notices her old changing table and cringes as Topanga lifts her up onto it with ease. She takes down Riley’s jeans, then parties. Riley blushes and puts her thumb in her mouth. Topanga removes it and replaces it with a pacifier. Riley frowns, sucking along as Topanga removes her shirt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, I’m nakey.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mommy’s seen it all before.” She powders Riley’s bottom so it’s covered in a snow storm of Johnson and Johnson’s.  Topanga reaches under the changing table and holds up a fluffy white diaper with Disney Princesses on the front. She turns bright red.</p><p>“Mommy! I don’t need a diaper!”</p><p>“But you want to be a baby, Riley,” Topanga says. “Babies can’t wear big girl panties.”</p><p>“I…I don’t wanna be a baby,” she mutters from behind her pacifier.</p><p>“Well, Daddy and I spent a pretty penny on all this. So, you’re gonna be a baby until we say you’re not.” Topanga holds Riley’s legs up and slides the diaper under her tush. “That means diapers, baby bottles, sleeping in a crib. Then maybe in time we can see that you’re ready to be a big girl.”</p><p>“I am a big girl!” Riley whines, her pacifier coming out. Topanga shoves it back in and tapes on the diaper.</p><p> </p><p>She grabs a hanger off the end of the edge of the changing table. It contains a tule pink tutu and a white t-shirt that reads “Princess Poopy Pants”. Topanga puts the shirt over her head and it barely covers her belly button. The tutu doesn’t even go halfway down her diaper. Topanga sits her up and ties Riley’s hair into two pig tails.</p><p> </p><p>“Well don’t you look sweet?” She coos. Riley sucks on her pacifier, wanting to argue, but her mommy keeps saying she’s a baby, so is she? She’s never quite known who she was. “Now, you can play with your toys.”</p><p> </p><p>Topanga sets Riley on the ground and she tries to walk, but wobbles. The diapers are thick, spreading her thighs far apart. She looks up at her mother with big eyes.</p><p><br/>
“Can you go walkies or do you need to crawl?”</p><p> </p><p>Riley tries again, setting her sight on the rocking horse. She takes a slow, crooked step, then another. She smiles proudly, she’s got this…</p><p> </p><p>Before she knows it, she’s on her diapered bottom. The shock of it all causes her to begin to cry. 20 minutes ago, she was a big girl who could walk and wear undies. Now, she’s a baby in an oversized diaper and a t-shirt riding up on her belly button.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Riley,” Topanga kneels in front of her. “Pumpkin, you’re fine. You fell on a heavily padded bottom.” Riley wails waving her arms and kicking her legs. Topanga sighs, shaking her head. “Okay, okay, come here.” She pulls her into her arms and slowly rocks her, placing a teddy bear on top of her tummy.</p><p>Riley sniffles, rubbing at her eyes. “I…I…I wanna be a big girl!”</p><p>“Well, Riley, one day you will be. Right now, you’re just a little baby girl who needs to play with her toys.”</p><p> </p><p>Riley whimpers as she’s lowered back on the ground by the rubber blocks, rattles and crinkly books. Topanga kisses her head and leaves the room. Riley tries to stand, but can’t. She gives into crawling, going towards the bay window. She attempts to climb up the gate, but the heavy diaper weighs her back on the ground. Reluctantly, she returns to her toys and starts to build with the blocks.</p><p> </p><p>After an hour, she grows bored. Riley crawls out of her room and towards the living room, only to find another baby gate up at the end of he hallway. She pulls herself up onto it.</p><p><br/>
“I wan’ out!”</p><p> </p><p>Cory appears, smiling widely. He picks her up and pinches her cheeks. Riley wiggles, frowning from behind her pacifier.</p><p><br/>
“Is someone getting hungry? Oh, look at Dada’s baby girl. You’re so cute, yes you are.” He stretches her cheeks out, then in, wiggling her nose and pressing kisses to her forehead.</p><p>“Dada! I wan’ be a big girl!”</p><p>“But you’re just so little. Besides, wouldn’t you rather be a baby? No homework, no silly boys.”</p><p> </p><p>So that was why he was so into this. She would always be reliant on him, just like he always wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Cory carries her into the kitchen where Auggie sits at the table. He grins.</p><p><br/>
“Is Riley really a baby now?” He asks.</p><p>“She is,” Cory tells him as he straps her into a high chair and ties a bib around her neck. “You’re a big brother, Auggie.”</p><p>“Yay! Does that mean she has to go to bed first?”</p><p>“Yes,” Cory says at the same time Riley replies “No.”</p><p>Topanga shoots her a look from the stove. “You get a bath and then it’s off to bed.”</p><p>“But what about my show?”</p><p>“That’s too big for you. Babies don’t need much screen time anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Riley pouts, folding her arms over her chest. Topanga walks over holding plates of spaghetti and meatballs. Riley’s pacifier is removed and she’s given the choo choo train plate with cut up spaghetti and meatballs in the shape of stars. She patiently waits for silverware, but Topanga sits after giving Auggie his.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, I need a fork.”</p><p>“Babies can’t use utensils, they’re too sharp. You can use your hands.”</p><p>“I’ll get all messy.”</p><p>“That’s what the bib is for. Now, eat Riley or we’ll feed you.”</p><p> </p><p>The spaghetti is slimy, the meat becomes stuck between her fingers. She struggles to eat cleanly, the sauce spreading across her face, bib and arms. She’s halfway through when she gets a sudden tug.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, Dada, I have to pee!” Riley exclaims.</p><p>“Then go in your diapey,” Cory tells her.</p><p>“I need to go now!”</p><p>“Babies go in their diddums, RiRi. That’s how it’s been since the dawn on time.”</p><p> </p><p>She tries to avoid it, thinking maybe she can sneak to the bathroom. After she finishes her dinner, however, Cory scoops her up and Topanga hands him a baby bottle filled with milk.</p><p> </p><p>“I want soda,” Riley demands.</p><p>“Babies drink formula.” He sticks the bottle in her mouth and she sucks on it for a moment before pulling away. “This is yucky!”</p><p>“It’s filled with nutrients for you.” Cory shoves it back in and slowly rocks her.</p><p> </p><p>Riley drinks from the bottle like the big baby he’s making her become. She’s halfway through it, when she wets her diaper. Tears fill her eyes and she pushes the bottle away with her mouth.</p><p><br/>
“I peed! I…I peed my diapey!”</p><p>“You’ll get a bath after.” The bottle is returned and Riley sucks on it, squirming in her wet diaper. “Stay still RiRi, you’re going to make your diddum leak.”</p><p>“Change me!” She demands, pulling away from her bottle. “Change me now, Dada!”</p><p>“That’s not how we ask for things, Riley.”</p><p>“I want to be changed now! Change me now! Change me! Change me! Change me! Change…”</p><p> </p><p>POP</p><p> </p><p>Her thigh is smacked. Tears water her eyes yet again, staring at Cory’s palm.</p><p> </p><p>“You hit me!”</p><p>“I spanked you, Riley. Now, you do not make the demands anymore. I admit I spoiled you and that got me a teenager that acts like she’s 2. We’ll be retraining you.”</p><p>“But I’m your little princess.”</p><p>“You are, and little princesses must obey their daddies or they get in trouble. Now, do you want to finish your bottle or would you like a spanking?”</p><p> </p><p>Riley sighs. She wants to argue. She wants to be a big girl. A part of her says take the spanking.</p><p> </p><p>The other tells her to suck on the bottle like the baby her parents want her to be.</p><p> </p><p>So, she listens to the latter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>